Opportunity
by Unknown Slytherin
Summary: [slash]Draco is an opportunist. What would he do to Harry now? One-shot. COMPLETE.


Author: unknownslytherin

Title: Opportunity

Rating: PG

Pairing: HP/DM

Summary: Draco is an opportunist. POV. COMPLETE. One-shot.

Feedback: Very much appreciated.

---

I'm an opportunist. Not only that, they say I'm also too curious for my own good. The truth is that this combination has been what had made my academic work so successful. And it was. Granted, Granger is still the top of our year, but I'm not too far behind. The difference is that she's a human sponge for any knowledge. I'm more of the kind that will pursue a subject only if it's worth it. Who needs useless knowledge? That's what makes me a Slytherin, and not some boring, brainy Ravenclaw.

Still, it's that same combinaison that'll kill me someday. I just know it. You see, I can't help myself, but to try anything. I even went to muggle London because I could, just to see how it looked like, and the kind of life muggles had. I don't care to elaborate what I think of them now, suffice to say that I now throw the random 'mudblood' insult to keep Father happy. I do value my life.

It's that same opportunistic nature of mine that made me try to befriend Potter at the age of eleven. I wanted a chance to get power, and to learn more about the embodiment of the Light after that fateful Halloween in 1980. Since he refused, I had decided to be his rival. It was better than nothing; being rivals meant that we were equals. That's why I never let him go without throwing something at him, it being insulting words or objects.

This year, though, this year's different. I don't know when I started noticing that Potter was changing our relationship from enemies to _something else_. He still notices me, but doesn't say anything to me now. No insults, no comebacks. Just this stare he pierces me with whenever he feels like it. He was studying me. For what purpose? Well, it was time for me to reciprocate. Not doubt that Potter would be an interesting study, and a useful one as well.

I can't stop, good thing he's not stopping either. I'm watching, and he's absolutely fascinating. Him, a hero? He's human, he's a teenager, and he's suppose to save us all? And what about his legendary recklessness? He's been calmer than the Headmaster this year. And I thought you couldn't possibly get calmer than a 156 years old wizard. Obviously, I was wrong.

Two weeks, it's been two weird weeks. Now, he has me cornered in an unused corridor leading to the dungeons. How he did it, I would never know. But after watching him so much, I knew he could be as Slytherin as Snape himself, and that's saying a lot.

"Malfoy, I'd like to know why you started staring at me." He told me.

"You started first." Ha. There, would you tell me first? I was pretty proud of myself for maintaining _my_ calm.

Potter started advancing on me. To look more menacing, I think. He didn't had to, he already was menacing. Or else, why did my heart wanted to jump out of my ribcage? Why did it felt like I ran a marathon? Not that Malfoys go to marathons, mind you. We walk, we stalk, we glide, but we never run. And that's why I didn't budge.

"So, you don't want to tell me." His eyes were now mere slits, and he had me pinned to the wall. I wouldn't be surprised to look like a butterfly on a collection case being looked at by an expert.

The silence is opressing. Would I actually crack? Would I tell him the truth? To Potter? He's still looking at me, his eyes calculating. Well, I never said I wasn't a coward, did I? Oups, maybe I did, but that's what we, slytherins, do. We lie.

"It's because I'm an opportunist, Potter."

That got me a raised eyebrow, then a slowly forming smirk. Damn, the guy's becoming creepy. I swear he was a slytherin in another life. How ironic.

What in Merlin's name is he doing? Leaning foward yet again? I thought there wasn't any space left. Did he want to spit on me or something?

"Really now. How would you turn this situation into your favour?" He asked, mildly curious.

It seems it's my turn to play. I brought my hand at the back of his neck, and brought his lips to mine. After all, he's far from ugly, and I'd be damned if I don't get anything from this little encounter. Interesting, he seems to be expecting this, as he's melting against me. _So, that's why he was staring._

Now I know I'm smirking as I'm kissing him. Time to change position. I push him abruptly on the wall, and get myself out of the way as he slips down. He's dazed. Perfect.

"You are so stupid, Potter."

Blackmail will be fun. My only regret as I walk away is that he doesn't look more alarmed by the prospect.

T

H

E N D


End file.
